Szarość błękitu
by coolness1
Summary: Podobno emo!fluff. Dr Who/Torchwood. Dr Who - post 4x06, Torchwood - post CoE.


**_A/N: _**_Za betę ogromnie dziękuję Atris ;* Podobno emo!fluff. Crossover Dr Who i Torchwood. Akcja toczy się, jeśli patrząc na Torchwood, to post CoE, jeśli patrzeć na Dr Who, to jakiś czas po odcinku szóstym z czwartego sezonu. _

* * *

SZAROŚĆ BŁĘKITU

Dnie i noce są takie same. Ciemne. Może to dlatego, że Jack tak rzadko otwiera oczy. Kiedy je zamyka, może myśleć, że tak nie było, że jest inaczej. Tak jest łatwiej. Jack nigdy nie dorasta (bo po co?). Stracił wszystkich po kolei, tylko od dawna nieodwiedzany świat dziecka mu jeszcze pozostał; dlatego często zamyka oczy. Tak jest łatwiej. Trochę.

_Błękit nieba. Czerwień wina. Żółć żonkili. Błękit nieba. Ianto. Stephen. Ianto. Stephen. Ianto. Stephen. Owen. Ianto. Stephen. Owen. Toshiko. Ianto. Stephen. Owen. Toshiko. Suzie. IANTO! STEPHEN!_ Czasami otwiera oczy. Czasami ciemność staje bardziej ciemna i mroczna niż zwykle, po prostu gorsza. Nie ma w sobie nic z dziecinnej ucieczki od świata. Wtedy Jack pozwala sobie na jedną krótką chwilę zapomnienia; później gani się w myślach. _Ianto. Obiecałeś mu, że będziesz pamiętał. Ianto.  
_  
Łóżko jest zbyt zimne, dom zbyt pusty, planeta zbyt mała. Wszystko jest zbyt... jest nie takie, jak być powinno. Dlatego Jack wciąż podróżuje. W dzień, w nocy, nawet kiedy pada deszcz. Ale zawsze tu wraca. Jack nie zna nawet nazwy tej planety, wie tylko, że jest daleko od Ziemi, że nikt nie będziego tu szukał oraz że nie ma tu ludzi. Inni go nie interesują. Owszem, czasami z daleka ich dostrzega (odwraca się wtedy i udaje w inną stronę), czasami nawet wykrywa ich obecność w _swoim _domu (to znak, że czas na kolejną podróż; dom tak naprawdę nie należy do niego, stał pusty więc się w nim przespał i tak już zostało; od tamtej pory nocuje tu raz na dwie, trzy noce).

Jack lubi podróżować. Podróżuje wszędzie, ale nigdy nie wraca na Ziemię. Oszukując sam siebie stwierdza, że zna ją już wystarczająco dobrze (zbyt słabo, jeśli spojrzeć na to z innej strony). Kosmos jest duży, na jakiś czas mu jeszcze wystarczy; później zwiedzi inne czasy (manipulator naprawił już dawno, Doktor nie zepsuł już mu go po raz kolejny), zawsze będzie miał co robić. Nie musi wracać na Ziemię.

Kiedy stoi na czymś wysokim (skały, góra lub antena na statku kosmicznym, wszystko jedno) jest szczęśliwy. W jakiś pokręcony sposób wtedy czuje się najlepiej. Ma zamknięte oczy, ale wie, że nie spadnie (nawet gdyby spadł, nic by mu się nie stało; najwyżej umarłby i zmartwychwstał po raz kolejny). Jack lubi wysokość, to daje mu względne poczucie wolności, chociaż i tak czasami czuje więzy na nadgarstkach. Nigdy się całkowicie nie uwolni; obiecał, że będzie pamiętać.

Kiedy znów wraca, po kolejnej podróży, do _swojego_ domu, drzwi są otwarte. Już wtedy wie, że coś jest nie tak. W kuchni stoi dziewczyna. Jack stwierdza, że może mieć jedynie nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat.

— Ja… przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że ktoś tu mieszka — mówi po chwili.

Dziewczyna ma blond włosy, tak podobne i jednocześnie tak inne od tych Stephena. Jej oczy są mniej niebieskie od tych Ianto, bardziej szare. Błękitne, ale zachmurzone niebo.

— Pójdę już — szepcze dziewczyna. Mężczyzna, który stoi przed nią, ma w sobie coś takiego, co sprawia, że traci się przy nim pewność siebie. Jakby zbyt wiele przeżył i mógłby zrobić teraz wszystko, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.  
— Zostań — mówi w końcu Jack. Nie pyta jej nawet o imię ani jak się tu dostała — Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz. — I znika.  
Wraca dwa dni później. Zmęczony. Kolejna podróż. Kolejny partner. Kolejny nie-Ianto. Kątem oka rejestruje, że dziewczyna śpi w jego łóżku. Fakt, ma tu tylko jedno łóżko. Kładzie się na ziemi, używając płaszcza jako poduszki.

Jack zostaje w domu tylko przez dzień, później znów znika. Przez ten czas nie rozmawiają zbyt wiele. Dziewczyna spogląda na niego z ciekawością (z taką, jaką on spoglądałby na nią kiedyś), ale o nic nie pyta. Jack nic nie mówi, lecz jest jej za to wdzięczny.

— Zaparkowałam po drugiej stronie — oświadcza blondynka któregoś wieczoru. Widocznie ma już dość milczenia.

Jack kiwa głową na znak, że zrozumiał i idzie za nią, kiedy ona wstaje. Kapsuła do podróży jest mała, przeznaczona dla jednej osoby.

— Możemy polecieć razem — mówi dziewczyna.

— Jest jedno miejsce.

— Nie szkodzi. Pasażer na gapę. — Uśmiecha się do niego. On go odwzajemnia. Po raz pierwszy.

Do domu wracają w ciszy. Później dziewczyna idzie na spacer po planecie (Jack odmawia, kiedy i jemu to proponuje), a on sam znika.

Wraca kilka dni później, nie spodziewając się jej zastać, ale ona wciąż tu jest.

— Myślałem, że już odleciałaś. — Sam z siebie rozpoczyna rozmowę.

— Imię — mówi dziewczyna. — Nie zapytałam cię o imię — tłumaczy, kiedy mężczyzna rzuca jej pytające spojrzenie. — Więc… jak się nazywasz? — pyta po jakimś czasie, gdy nie pada żadna odpowiedź.

— Kapitan Jack Harkness — przedstawia się i uśmiecha szeroko, jak zawsze, kiedy to robi. Przyzwyczajenie.

Dziewczyna także uśmiecha się i wyciąga przed siebie rękę, którą Jack po chwili ściska.

— Miło mi pana poznać, kapitanie. Jestem Jenny.

— Jaka Jenny? — pyta Jack. Czasami jednak miło jest z kimś porozmawiać, wszystko jedno na jaki temat.

— Po prostu Jenny.

Jack puszcza jej dłoń i cofa się jak przestraszony. _Niemożliwe. _

— Może to tylko przypadek… — mruczy do siebie pod nosem. Przecież nie wszyscy ludzie muszą mieć nazwiska, prawda? Przecież niekoniecznie musi być spokrewniona z _nim_.

Jenny chce zapytać, co takiego jest przypadkiem, ale Jack wychodzi z pomieszczenia i znika. Znów.

Podróż, parę dni i parę zdań później Jack już wie, że to nie przypadek (Jenny z uśmiechem na twarzy przyznaje mu, że jest córką Doktora).

Czasami Jenny siada na kapsule do podróży i gładzi ją czule palcem. Czasami ma ochotę znów gdzieś polecieć i podróżować, ale zawsze zostaje i czeka na kolejny powrót i kolejne zniknięcie Jacka. Pewnego razu Jack zastaje ją taką zamyśloną, a Jenny nawet nie zauważa, że wrócił.

— Wiesz, niektórzy podróże mają we krwi — przerywa po chwili ciszę.

Jenny otwiera oczy.

— Może…

— Chodź. — Jack wyciąga do niej rękę, którą dziewczyna chwyta.

Po chwili znikają. Od tamtej pory podróżują zazwyczaj razem, tylko czasami Jack znika gdzieś sam. Nie umie oduczyć się podróżowania w samotności.

Jakiś czas, wiele podróży i kilka pocałunków później, Jack nie zwija płaszcza i nie idzie spać na podłodze. Z Jenny nie jest łatwo; po pierwsze: gdzieś _tam_ dalej jest Ianto i Jack chce go pamiętać; po drugie: Jenny jest córką Doktora. Najwyraźniej ma we krwi pozostawanie bierną na niewątpliwy urok Jacka przez długi czas. Ale koniec końców i tak kończą razem. Obydwoje uparcie twierdzą, że to dlatego, iż są jedynymi ludźmi na tej planecie.

Ianto ma blond włosy (podobne do tych Stephena) i niebieskie oczy (nieco bardziej szarawe od tych _tamtego_ Ianto). Ianto lubi podróżować, ale tata go nigdy ze sobą nie zabiera (mama zabroniła narażać go na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwa), więc Ianto zwiedza jedynie planetę. Zna już jej nazwę i wie, jak nazywają kosmici ją zamieszkujący, ale nigdy tego nie mówi tacie; Jack wciąż nie chce wiedzieć; po prostu, tak jest lepiej, łatwiej, bo kiedyś i tak opuści to miejsce.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Ianto ma siedem, a Jenny dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, Jack znika i już nie wraca. Jenny uśmiecha się smutno. Dobrze wiedziała, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Jenny wsiada z synem do kapsuły do podróżowania. Jest jedno miejsce w którym nigdy nie była z Jackiem. Czas to nadrobić. Następny przystanek: Ziemia.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
